Journey
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Zim tries to kill himself by jumping in front of a car! And once he's recovered and is back home he is visited by non-other than Tak. Anyone up for a little ZaTr? I know I am!


**Ok, this story is from Zim's point of view at first then it goes into third person.**

***Zim* I can't believe you made me do this.  
*Me* oh get over it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I stand waiting for a speeding car. It was your typical evening. Well, if you count out what I'm about to do. My Irken dogtags hang from my neck. They have my full name on them. I hold a stone one of my closest friend's gave me. I clutch the stone a bit tighter. This teasing, shoving, laughing, and hurt has gone on too long. My mission was a lie, a complete lie! I can't go on any longer. I hear the car before I see it and bolt out into the street. I see a streak of black and the car rams into my right side.

Next thing I know I'm laying on the pavement and there are lots of voices. Someone's on the phone, probably 911. I lay my head on its right side and try to take a breath. It hurt and I wince slightly. I feel the stone roll out of my hand. I try to find it but can't. Someone screams my name but I can't see who, and the world's to muffled to tell by the voice. Two hands hold my head and I'm told to hold on just a little longer. I search for my stone again, but still cannot find it. A small hand places it in my palm and I clutch it tightly.

I hear sirens and the person holding my head is moved. I clutch my stone tighter so that I don't drop it as I'm lifted from my spot on the ground. I want to let go, leave this horrible world behind, but for some reason I'm holding on tight, as if God is telling me that I have to stay. I don't want to stay, I want to leave! I don't want to see the sun again or hear those mocking voices anymore, and I don't need to stay, no one needs me, and they never have!

I don't know where I am now. Someone is holding my hand tightly and telling me to hold on. I close my eyes. I want to die, but I can't dive into the light and let death take over my body. I don't belong here, no one cares about me, no one ever has and no one ever will. I want to die, so why I can't do just that? Why can't I just die?

...

Zim sat on the couch motionless. He didn't like the fact that he didn't die when he jumped out into the road. He really wanted to, he deserved to. His mission was a lie, an entire lie! Zim stood up and looked out the window at the pouring rain. He sighed again and sat down in the kitchen at the counter. There was a knock at the door. Zim said nothing and heard GIR open it. He talked to someone and the door shut. Dib walked in and looked around the corner of the doorway leading into the kitchen. He cleared his throat, Zim merely grunted and looked away. Dib sighed and sat next to him.

"Zim, why did you do that? Jump out into the street I mean, you scared Tak to death," he said. Zim looked over at Dib and narrowed his eyes in question. "Tak, she's the one that found you there and went with you to the hospital. She left before you came too though." Zim grumbled to himself and set his chin on his arms, which rested on the counter. Dib sighed again and hopped off his seat. "Nevermind, I'll just leave you to your pity party." And with that Dib left. But Zim didn't hear someone else come in.

"Stupid human boy, I wish he'd just leave me alone. Like I don't have enough problems without his annoying rants and taunts. My entire race hates me, and so does everyone in the stinkin' town. They all should just burn in hell for all I care. Yeah, they should do that," Zim hissed to the air.

"What's the matter with you?" Zim's head whirled around to see Tak standing a foot away from him with her arms crossed. Zim growled and hopped off his seat. He forced back the wince of pain. He would not show weakness to Tak.

"What do you mean? Zim is fine," he snapped. Tak glared at him. Zim didn't back down. "Listen Tak-beast, I don't need any taunts from you. And you can have my job, I don't want it! In fact, I never had it! You were right, ok? I'm not an Invader and I never was! Are you happy now?" Zim's voice had raised to an all out yell and his eyes watered, but he forced back the tears. Tak sighed.

"No, Zim. I'm not. The Tallest never should've done that too you, I'm sorry," Tak said. Zim turned his back to her and told her to leave. Tak stood her ground. Zim turned around and glared at her.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave!" Zim hissed. Tak didn't move. Zim growled and shoved passed her. She watched as he sat down on the couch. Tak walked over to him and sat down to his left, a mere four inches away from him. Zim didn't move, he didn't even shift uncomfortably. Tak sighed lightly to herself. Zim was really upset by this. She sat closer to him and Zim still didn't move.

"Zim?" He grunted in response. Tak sighed again and held onto his hand. Zim tensed at this touch but still didn't move. Tak looked up at him. She had never seen him with a serious look before, or so quiet. Tak laid a hand on his right cheek with her left hand and pulled him to look at her. Zim looked down at her, pain and anger in his eyes. Tak pulled his head towards her and laid her lips gently on his. Much to her surprise Zim relaxed at this and he moved towards her. Tak's claw gently rubbed up against Zim's face. She tensed up in surprise as Zim pulled her onto his lap and his left hand rested against her back. Tak pulled back and looked up at Zim. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. Perhaps, there was a reason he did not die. His journey to come here may have been a lie. But his journey on this planet was far from over.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. What did you think?**

***Zim* I think I didn't enjoy it and that I can't believe you had me do that.  
*Me* shut up Zim. Anyway, please review!  
**


End file.
